


A Marked Man

by 1000BlueFeathers



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000BlueFeathers/pseuds/1000BlueFeathers
Summary: Disclaimer: I in no way own the X-menI was 1000Feathers on fanfiction.net, but it has been so long since I logged in I am totally locked out of that account.  So I am posting my (very few) works here now.  This was written a few years ago but I would still like to know what people think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own the X-men
> 
> I was 1000Feathers on fanfiction.net, but it has been so long since I logged in I am totally locked out of that account. So I am posting my (very few) works here now. This was written a few years ago but I would still like to know what people think.

A girlish shriek interrupted the warm summer day, followed by a large  
splash. Rouge's cheeks flamed red, even as she glared at the object of  
her ire. "You," she sputtered. "You no good lousy thief." She couldn't  
believe he had groped her.

Gambit merely laughed as he spat out the mouthful of water he had  
acquired during his abrupt entrance to the pool. Rouge had thrown him a  
good fifteen feet. He gave the other southerner an appreciative look,  
admiring her assets. "Totally worth it," he murmured, strong strokes  
taking him quickly to the side of the pool.

The Cajun easily pulled himself out of the water, rising to his feet  
with an instinctive grace. Remy shook his body in a manner reminiscent  
of a dog, sending drops of water flying everywhere. Not that it did all  
that much good. His hair was still soaked, the auburn locks plastered to  
his head in thick strands.

One hand came up to shove the bangs out of his face, and Gambit grinned  
at the young woman. He didn't look guilty about his actions in the  
least. But then, what else was new?

After a moment more, Rouge's eyes softened. She picked up a towel,  
running it briskly through the thief's hair. Suddenly she frowned, a  
hint of color catching her eye. "What's this sugar?" she asked, reaching  
towards the half-hidden design. "You never told me you had a tattoo."

Remy stiffened abruptly, pulling away from the woman. "It's nothin' for  
you to be concerned about," he brushed her off.

The other looked a bit hurt. "I was just curious," she said, stepping  
towards him.

"I said leave it Rouge!" the Cajun snapped as he knocked her hand away.  
Spinning on his heels, he stalked towards the mansion.

"Hey Gumbo," Logan called from his place by the barbecue. "Where you  
going? The burgers aren't done yet."

Remy glanced back at the feral mutant briefly before yanking the door  
open. "Ain't hungry," he snarled. It was an effort not to slam the door  
closed behind him. Once inside the mansion, it didn't take the thief  
long to reach the sanctuary of his room, closing that door as well.

For several minutes, the Cajun just stood there, slumped against his  
bedroom wall. Finally though, he straightened, walking over to the  
mirror. Remy had no illusions. For all the X-men's talk of starting over  
and second chances, he knew the marks of his past would always be with  
him. Many of them were not visible to the naked eye, others however were.

Slender fingers rose to push the strands of auburn hair aside, exposing  
the tattoo. It was nothing fancy, or even overly large. The mark wasn't  
really meant to be seen. It was just a small red diamond, placed right  
behind his left ear. Though really, calling it a tattoo was being  
generous. Gambit knew what it really was, a brand. The kind you would  
put on a head of cattle.

Remy hated that design with a passion. He had tried just about  
everything save pouring sulfuric acid on his skin to get it off, but  
nothing had worked. Hell, for all he knew, the damn thing had been  
inserted into his genetic code. Unsurprising really, when Sinister  
fucked a body over, he didn't do things halfway.

The Cajun could almost hear the man's voice. Telling him that he was a  
fool. That Gambit would always belong to him. And the more insidious  
whispers. Did Remy really think the X-Men would truly accept his past  
misdeeds if they knew of them? The final straw though, was when he  
looked into the mirror, and saw the devil's eyes shining back.

With a scream of rage, Remy punched the glass, uncaring of the blood  
that dripped down his hand. A choked sob escaped his throat as he slid  
to the floor, his fury spent. Someday, the thief swore to himself.  
Someday he would find a way to free himself, even if it was the last  
thing he ever did.


End file.
